Prosthetic heart valves are used to replace damaged or diseased heart valves. In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary valves. Prosthetic heart valves can be used to replace any of these naturally occurring valves, although repair or replacement of the aortic or mitral valves is most common because they reside in the left side of the heart where pressures are the greatest.
Where replacement of a heart valve is indicated, the dysfunctional valve is typically cut out and replaced with either a mechanical valve, or a tissue valve. Tissue valves are often preferred over mechanical valves because they typically do not require long-term treatment with anticoagulants. The most common tissue valves are constructed with whole porcine (pig) valves, or with separate leaflets cut from bovine (cow) pericardium. Although so-called stentless valves, comprising a section of porcine aorta along with the valve, are available, the most widely used valves include some form of stent or synthetic leaflet support. Typically, a wireform having alternating arcuate cusps and upstanding commissures supports the leaflets within the valve, in combination with an annular stent and a sewing ring. The alternating cusps and commissures mimic the natural contour of leaflet attachment. Importantly, the wireform provides continuous support for each leaflet along the cusp region so as to better simulate the natural support structure. However, the tissue material tends to calcify after the long term implantation. That is, calcium compound accumulates in the tissue leaflets, eventually making them stiff. The tissue leaflet area along the wireform is especially susceptible to the calcification because of the high bending stresses imposed at that interface.
Many prior art stented valves are relatively rigid, typically containing an annular metal or plastic stent ring that provides internal support for an outer sewing ring and the wireform-mounted valve cusps and commissures. This design also provides a basic structure to facilitate valve assembly, which is hand made by highly skilled workers. Although this type of valve has been proven effective, some researchers assert that it excessively occludes the natural orifice area, and thus reduces potential blood flow therethrough. Although stentless valves generally provide greater orifice area, they do not have the advantage of the reliable leaflet support structure of stented valves. Moreover, a stentless valve is more difficult to make, and the implantation of such a device requires much more skill and experience of the cardiac surgeon. Only a few heart centers in the United States are able to perform such a procedure and thus the use of stentless valves is restricted.
More flexible stented valves have been proposed, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,665 to Vesely, et al. In the Vesely patent, the valve stent commissures may attach to the ascending aorta and may pivot outward for the purpose of reducing localized stresses in the leaflets. The stent commissures are prevented by stops from inward pivoting to ensure proper valve functioning. However, the stent structure appears to be relatively complex, with numerous interior surfaces, thus raising concerns of thromboembolisms and even component failure.
In view of the foregoing, it is evident that an improved flexible valve that addresses the apparent deficiencies in existing heart valves is necessary and desired. In particular, there is a need for a bioprosthetic valve that provides a large orifice opening and has a dimensionally stable stent to facilitate the valve assembly and implantation.